Apparatuses are known, each of which are capable of accepting handwriting input on a screen by causing an operating object such as a stick-shaped member including a stylus or a finger to touch the screen. As a screen for such a terminal, there has been given so-called electronic paper to which a bistable display (for example, bistable electro-optical display) is applied.